Les Créatives de l'apocalypse
by dry1410
Summary: Dans un univers parallèle, les créatifs ont du pouvoir. Dans un monde sans dessus dessous, quatre jeunes filles sont prêtes à tout pour le remettre d'aplomb. Et si cela signifie éliminer tout les autres créatifs, alors les voilà les mieux placées pour le faire. Du moins le pensent-elles.


_Bonjour bonsoiiiiiiir !_

 _Et non ! Pas de Aventures cette fois-ci ! Plutôt un truc qui m'a complètement dépassé. Que je vous explique, il y a un moment sur twitter (oui il s'y passe vachement de chose, le polystyrène tout ça) on a eu des petit délires qui m'ont inspirés. A la base, ce devait être une toute petite crackfic, mais plus j'y réfléchissait moins ça devenait petit. Du coup j'ai commencé à faire un plan, qui s'est étoffé, qui s'est étoffé, qui s'est étoffé, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve avec un univers original presque complet. Et une GROSSE fiction._

 _Du coup ceci est la première partie, la deuxième (en théorie il ne devrait pas y avoir de troisième) est encore en cours d'écriture, mais je suis motivée à la finir, ne me manque que le temps et l'énergie pour le faire. Mais ça viendra. Vous y retrouverez des gens de twitter, enfin, pas vraiment eux hein, juste leur avatars qu'ils m'ont gentiment permis de tortur ... heu d'utiliser !_

 _Ah et avant que vous ne commenciez cette longue partie, il y aura des morts et du sang, mais aussi de la badasserie !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

o0o

* * *

 _La créativité. Il s'agit plus que d'une capacité. Plus que d'un savoir-faire. C'est un pouvoir._

* * *

Un long crissement. Un moment de pause. Suivit d'un second. Le même schéma sonore se répéta plusieurs fois dans l'habitacle de la petite voiture. Accompagné un peu plus tard d'un tapotement agacé, de plus en plus fort.

-Tu peux arrêter de faire ça ?

La voix au ton agressif venait de la jeune fille assise à l'avant du coté passager. Elle était relativement petite, fine, le nez légèrement retroussé, les yeux brun et les cheveux châtains et ondulés lui arrivant au menton. Elle était jolie mais toujours l'air agressive – enfin presque toujours. Pour l'heure elle jetait un œil particulièrement agacée derrière elle, d'où provenait les crissements. Qui ne s'étaient pas arrêtés le moins du monde.

-Hé Dry ! Je te cause là ! Reprit-elle, vexée d'être ignorée.

L'interpellée était une autre jeune fille, plus âgée, moins adolescente, et était allongée sur la banquette arrière, les pieds relevé sur le dossier. Elle avait également les cheveux châtains, mais lisses et plutôt longs, coiffés en une tresse indienne démarrant au dessus du front. Le visage à peine moins fin que la première, un sourire étirait ses lèvres révélant des dents du bonheur. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice alors que, tenant d'une main un long poignard, elle approcha du métal une pierre à aiguiser et fit raisonner un énième crissement.

-Oh bordel je vais me la faire ! Reprit la première en se tortillant pour essayer de se retourner dans l'espace exigu.

-Du calme L.D. ! Tu sais très bien qu'elle le fait exprès pour t'énerver.

La troisième qui intervint ainsi en posant une main apaisante sur celle surnommée L.D., était elle aussi jeune, mais clairement la plus âgée des trois. Elle était aussi la moins fine mais nul n'aurait honnêtement pu dire qu'elle n'était pas jolie. L.D., avec qui elle était depuis quelques temps, disait même qu'elle était magnifique. Et elle n'avait pas tort, car avec ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs, plus brillant l'un que l'autre et contrastant avec sa peau pâle, et l'énergie calme qu'elle dégageait, on aurait pu croire à un ange. Un ange déchu rectifiait-elle alors en pouffant lorsqu'on le lui disait.

-Mais elle le fait à chaque fois ! S'exclama L.D. en se tournant avec un air adorablement apitoyé vers sa moitié. Et c'est pas comme si elle avait absolument besoin de le faire. Comment veux-tu que je ne réagisse pas ?

-Bien sûr que tu réagis. Tu as le sang bien trop chaud pour ne pas le faire, petite diablesse, répondit sa voisine en passant une main sur sa joue de façon beaucoup trop tendre pour ne pas faire rougir celle qui recevait la caresse.

-Vous êtes adorable ! Dit enfin la fille à l'arrière qui s'était redressée juste pour les dévisager, la mine mi-attendrie mi-moqueuse.

-Même pas vrai ! S'exclamèrent les amoureuses en cœur en se rencognant dans leurs sièges.

Celle à l'arrière se redressa totalement et secoua la tête d'un air mi-amusé, mi-désespéré. Elle se pencha en avant et plaça sa tête entre les deux sièges de manière à voir l'écran incrusté au tableau de bord. Il affichait une quatrième jeune fille de profil, l'air très concentrée sur un autre écran plus large. Ses yeux dorés faisaient de rapides mouvement dans à peu près tout les sens, mais suivait un schéma bien précis. On pouvait voir des électrodes sans fils sur son front et ses tempes et des mains gantées de mitaines apparaissaient de temps à autre quand elle levait légèrement les bras.

-Hey Dabi ! Lança doucement Dry. Tu en es où ?

La fille sur l'écran se tourna vers elles, les deux autres de l'avant tournant également leur attention sur l'écran, oubliant leur gène passagère. Le mouvement de tête révéla deux oreilles de chiens cachés dans les cheveux, de la même couleur que ceux-ci. Une légère grimace déconfite déforma ses lèvres, laissant entrapercevoir une petite canine.

-Leurs défenses ont été améliorées. Elles me donnent du fil à retordre. Je crois que nos exploits commencent à ne plus passer inaperçus. Il va falloir que vous soyez très prudentes les filles.

-T'en fais pas ! Répondit Dry en lui faisant un sourire éblouissant. Tu nous connais, on sait ce qu'on fait.

Dabidouuw, de son nom complet, détourna les yeux et reprit sa position de départ, l'air à peine rassurée.

-Aller, tu va voir ! Tout va bien se passer, ce ne sont pas les plus gros poissons qu'on ait jamais eu à ferrer et en plus on a réussi à en tirer un bon prix.

A ce stade de la lecture, je suppose, cher lecteurs, que vous ne comprenez absolument pas ce qui se passe. Et bien puisque je suis une auteure magnanime, je vais vous faire un point de la situation. Alors pendant que Dabidouuw se concentre à nouveau sur sa tâche et que Dry se réinstalle confortablement, ouvrons une parenthèse voulez-vous.

* * *

 _Tout a commencé avec un complot. Non non non, certainement pas mondial, ni Illuminati, ni Francmaçon, ni Reptilien, d'ailleurs. Juste entre pleins de gouvernements alliés, principalement en Europe. Mais je l'avoue volontiers, c'est déjà plutôt pas mal. Vous voyez la situation actuelle ? Les attentats, et compagnie ? Et bien dans cet univers parallèle, les choses sont … disons … bien pire. Les villes touchés par ces évènements tragiques sont bien plus nombreuses, et le nombre de victimes bien plus important. Les gouvernements étaient pressés par la population de « faire quelque chose » pour arrêter tout cela._

 _Comme rétablir un service militaire et déclarer la guerre a une organisation sans pays serait loin d'être suffisant, c'est les laboratoires de recherche qui trouvèrent une soi-disant solution. Une substance capable de donner au cerveau une toute nouvelle et étrange capacité. Vous sentez venir le super pouvoir façon super-héros ? Si c'est le cas, bravo, vous aviez tout à fait raison, sinon … Bref. Comment vous expliquer ce pouvoir ? Ceux qui connaissent notre regretté Pierre Bottero comprendront plus facilement car cela se rapproche de son Imagination. Pour les autres, accrochez-vous à vos slips/culottes (que celui qui a dit qu'il n'en avait pas ferme cette page immédiatement) !_

 _Tout ceux qui ont reçut l'injection de ce produit n'étaient pas touchés car, comme certain peuvent déjà s'en douter, pour que la substance ait un effet et que la personne développe le pouvoir, vite nommé Création (vive l'originalité), il faut une bonne capacité d'imagination. Attention, il ne s'agit pas d'avoir ou de ne pas avoir d'imagination. Tout le monde en a un peu. Il s'agit plutôt d'en avoir suffisamment et de réussir à l'extérioriser. Oui l'extérioriser. Ceux qui maitrisent leurs pouvoir, appelons les directement par le nom qu'on leur donne, les Créatifs, peuvent faire basculer dans la réalité, l'univers matériel, ce qui se trouve dans l'univers imaginatif. Non seulement des images pouvaient être transposés, mais aussi des sons, des odeurs, et plus rarement des sensations et des émotions._

 _Cela étant dit, je ne vais pas vous assommer avec toutes les subtilités de la Création, ni toutes les règles qui la régissent. Sachez seulement que rien ne demeure très longtemps, et que maintenir une création dans la réalité demande force et concentration. Seuls les systèmes informatiques peuvent retenir certaines créations, et des interfaces permettant une toute nouvelle utilisation de la technologie par les Créatifs ont également été développées. Oui. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que l'imagination est infinie ? Seule la création de la vie véritable et la possibilité de tuer directement avec la Création est impossible. Mais ne vous y trompez pas, une création agit sur le monde réel et un couteau crée coupe tout autant qu'un couteau fabriqué_

 _J'ai conscience que cela semble faire beaucoup d'informations d'un seul coup. Prenez le temps de digérer tout cela. Après tout, vous, vous avez le temps d'y réfléchir. Mais imaginez un instant le destin de tout ces jeunes gens à qui on a inoculé la substance sans même leur demander leur avis. Oh, je ne vous l'avais pas encore dit n'est-ce pas ? Ni comment avaient été employés les Créatifs. Je vous en parlerais une autre fois, peut-être. Car il s'agit là d'une toute autre histoire. Pour l'heure, Dabidouuw est sur le point de réussir son entreprise._

* * *

-Préparez-vous les filles, j'y suis presque !

L'exclamation de la jeune fille sur l'écran sembla sortir de leur transe les trois autres dans la voiture. Elles se redressèrent et se mirent à sortir des vide-poches de la voiture différents équipements électronique. Dry et L.D. se mirent des oreillettes et vérifièrent le fonctionnement des ce qui sembla être une hybridation entre des smartphones et des talkies-walkies avant de les remettre dans une poche sur l'épaule de leur veste. La jeune femme au volant, brancha une espèce de clef USB à l'écran du tableau de bord et ouvrit brièvement sa portière pour poser sur le toit une petite antenne.

-Parées ! Dit alors cette dernière.

-Allez vous mettre au point d'entrée les filles, répondit Dabidouuw, il va falloir optimiser votre temps. Le système de défense a des cycles aléatoires de reboot, je ne sais pas combien de temps il restera désactivé.

L.D. et Dry sortirent de l'habitacle. La seconde sembla se concentrer un instant, l'air devant ses mains tendues ondula légèrement et deux poignards apparurent identiques au premier, attaché contre son avant-bras droit. Elle les fixa sur ses bottes et en fit apparaître un dernier qui prit place sur son second avant-bras. Elle fit un signe de tête à celle qui restait dans la voiture et s'éloigna en compagnie de la plus jeune. Elles s'engouffrèrent dans une ruelle adjacente.

-Et si on est encore à l'intérieur quand le système se réactive ? Chuchota L.D.

-Dans ce cas là, répondit à travers leurs oreillettes la voix de Dabidouuw, soit vous vous planquez le temps que je le désactive à nouveau, ce qui prendra à peine moins de temps que cette fois là soit vous sortez en force mais ce sera ultra dangereux. Le mieux c'est que vous fassiez vite.

Les deux dans la ruelle grimacèrent. Elles s'arrêtèrent face à un mur et patientèrent, attendant le feu vert de leur camarade. Elles frissonnèrent un peu, portant toute les deux peu de vêtements pour une plus grande liberté de mouvement. Or l'automne était bien installé avec ses températures en chute. Mais la nécessité de bouger sans entrave primait sur leur confort. Elle le retrouverait une fois la mission accomplie. Elles ne pouvaient même pas utiliser la Création pour se réchauffer. Elles étaient dans le rayon d'action du système de défense. L'expérience leur permettait de le détecter sans l'aide de moyens technologiques comme à leurs débuts. Elles le sentaient qui les surveillait. Ce n'était pas une sensation agréable mais elles en avaient l'habitude désormais. Puis tout à coup l'espèce de présence disparue.

-Système de défense désactivé ! S'exclama Dabidouuw dans leurs oreillettes. Vos créations ne sont plus détectables. A vous de jouer les filles !

L.D. et Dry se regardèrent une fraction de seconde en souriant. C'était le meilleur moment de l'opération. Du moins de leur point de vu. Sans même se concerter, étant une équipe soudée et rodée, elles s'activèrent. Dry ferma les yeux et se concentra, et, petit à petit, tout les sons autour d'elles s'estompèrent jusqu'à disparaître. Se fut alors au tour de L.D. de se concentrer, mais contrairement à Dry, experte dans les sensations, elle maîtrisait tout ce qui était visuel et garda donc les yeux grand ouverts, fixés sur le mur. Qui s'effondra. Il s'effondra comme s'il était fragile et qu'un tremblement de terre l'avait secoué, créant une brèche suffisante à leur passage. Puis elle fit voler les grava hors du chemin. Le tout dans un silence parfait. Elle posa alors sa main sur le bras de sa camarade qui relâcha son attention et les bruits de la nuit revinrent.

Et pendant que nos héroïnes se mettent en route, passant l'ouverture crée et traversent la pelouse, moi l'auteure, je vais répondre à une question que les plus imaginatifs d'entre vous, lecteurs, ne manqueront pas de se poser. Pourquoi ne pas avoir simplement fait disparaître le mur ? Pour commencer, oui c'est possible, mais cela demande une maitrise que L.D commence seulement à posséder. De plus sa compère et elle-même se sont mise d'accord pour avoir une porte de sortie facile à emprunter, quitte à être moins discrète. Car s'il elles avaient fait disparaître le mur, une fois que la création aurait disparu, le mur aurait réapparu. Vous vous souvenez, les créations sont temporaires. Cela signifie que la disparition aurait disparue – oui c'est bizarre. Au contraire, les remaniements de la matière, comme un déplacement ou une destruction, restent tant qu'ils respectent les lois de la physique – gravités, électromagnétisme, tout ça. Mais il est déjà temps de retourner aux péripéties des deux comparses. Après tout c'est pour cela que vous êtes là, n'est-ce pas ?

Nous retrouvons donc les deux acolytes alors qu'elles longent le mur de la maison en se baissant pour passer sous les fenêtres. La demeure qu'elles cherchaient à pénétrer était de ces vielles fermes, rattrapées par l'expansion des villes et qu'un architecte s'était réapproprié. On pouvait donc voir aux quelques lumières allumées à l'intérieur de l'habitation qui filtrait à travers les ouvertures, une pelouse bien entretenue, un chemin de gravier et un puits vraisemblablement condamné et emplie de fleurs. Les deux complices de faufilèrent, se mêlant à l'obscurité, jusqu'à l'arrière de la bâtisse, trouvant la porte de derrière. L.D. rendit une petite partie du mur transparente pour vérifier que la voie était libre. Elle indiqua d'un geste à sa camarade de se tenir prête, puis fronça les sourcils et serra les poings. Pendant plusieurs secondes, rien ne se produisit. Puis une grande ondulation enveloppa la poignée de porte et celle-ci disparut, ainsi que le verrou. Dry se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte, la prenant par le seul endroit où elle pouvait l'agripper, soit, le trou crée par sa camarade. Alors que les ondulations reprirent là ou se trouvait sa mains, elle s'empressa de retirer celle-ci, juste à temps. A la seconde où ses doigts quittaient l'espace vide artificiel, la clenche réapparue.

-Faut vraiment que t'arrive à maintenir tes disparitions plus longtemps, siffla-t-elle. Un jour, je vais y laisser ma main.

-Si t'es pas contente, répliqua L.D., t'as qu'a le faire toi-même.

-Vous n'arrêtez donc jamais de vous disputer ? Sonna dans leurs oreilles la voix de la fille restée dans la voiture.

-Depuis quand tu pose des questions rhétoriques Lardon ? Demanda L.D.

Le rire de la surnommée Lardon résonna dans leurs oreilles et les deux infiltrées durent mettre leurs mains devant leur bouche pour s'empêche de faire du bruit en riant. Très vite elles reprirent leur sérieux, Dabidouuw leur rappelant sévèrement, bien qu'avec une pointe d'amusement parfaitement audible dans sa voix, que leur temps était compté. Les deux camarades se faufilèrent dans la pièce qui ressemblait à un débarras. Avançant doucement et ouvrant grand les yeux pour percer l'obscurité de la pièce pour ne buter sur aucun objet qui puisse traîner au sol, elles parvinrent à atteindre la porte à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Dry ayant pris les devants, elle entendit un bourdonnement de voix une fois proche de la porte. Elle se tourna vers sa camarade, portant un doigt à son oreille puis le pointant vers la porte, informant la plus jeune qu'elle entendait quelque chose, l'incitant à une grande prudence et un silence absolu. Cette dernière acquiesça. La jeune fille en tête, rassurée, entrouvrit la porte et scanna du regard la pièce se situant au-delà.

Il s'agissait de l'entrée principale. Mais de là où elle se tenait, elle ne pouvait la deviner en entier, la porte menant au débarras étant dans une alcôve. Mais au moins ne pouvait-on pas les remarquer sortir de cette pièce. Ce qu'elle fit, suivie de sa camarade et se hâta de se plaquer au mur en face d'elle, son acolyte la suivant de près et l'imitant. Elle passa doucement la tête au coin du mur et pu détailler l'entrée. Elle était immense. Elles se trouvaient à une extrémité, et les voix entendues un peu plus tôt et la lumière éclairant partiellement l'entrée provenait de ce qu'elle définit comme une cuisine de l'autre coté de la pièce. Un escalier faisait l'angle juste en face, mais surtout démarrait pile devant la porte de cette cuisine. Cela allait être difficile de passer sans se faire voir.

Par mesure de prudence, Dry attrapa un de ses poignards aux jambes, puis se mit à avancer en rasant le mur, restant sous l'escalier, L.D. la suivant comme une ombre. Et tandis qu'elles avançaient, la conversation, jusque là seulement perçue, devint tout à fait audible.

-Pas étonnant qu'on ne t'a pas tout dit. Ils font pas les malins au gouvernement. Ils pensaient seulement arrêter la guerre avec leur « Créatifs », mais tout ce qu'ils ont récolté c'est une guerre civile. Pourquoi tu crois qu'ils ont arrêté d'injecter leur saloperie ?

Dry avança très lentement la tête, accroupie derrière la rambarde de l'escalier. Elle voyait deux hommes, captivés par leur conversation.

-Je vois, on ne fait pas que les protéger c'est ça ? On les empêche aussi de sortir ?

Elle fit signe à L.D. de passer par-dessus la main courante pour rejoindre l'escalier et ne pas risquer de se faire repérer en passant devant la cuisine. La jeune fille s'exécuta facilement, la rambarde étant décoré et présentant des points d'appui facile.

-Ouais, ces filles là, elles ont beau travailler pour le gouvernement, elles sont dangereuses, de vrais monstres. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elles soient encore humaines. Si elles sont encore en vie c'est seulement parce qu'elles coopèrent et peuvent encore être utiles. On leur fait croire qu'elles sont privilégiées pour ...

Les voix devinrent inaudibles une fois en haut de l'escalier mais les deux jeunes filles pouvaient compléter aisément la dernière phrase. On leur faisait croire qu'elles étaient privilégiées pour mieux se servir d'elles. Tous les Créatifs étaient passés par là. Quand à savoir si elles étaient encore humaines, les quatre amies n'y songeaient même plus. L'humanité est un concept qui se perd dans les combats de la guerre ou l'entraînement exigent des mercenaires.

Ne réfléchissant pas plus longtemps à des pensés qui ne le atteignaient plus depuis longtemps, les deux infiltrés continuèrent leur avancés et prirent un couloir. La deuxième porte sur leur droite était ouverte. Dry qui, une fois de plus, puisque c'était dans leurs habitudes, avait pris les devant, jeta un œil rapide dans la pièce avant de se cacher rapidement. Ce coup d'œil l'ayant assuré que personne ne regardait vers la porte elle regarda à nouveau, plus assurée. Une de leur cible était là.

C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux brun, long jusqu'aux épaules. Elle était de dos, de manière que les infiltrés ne pouvaient voir son visage. Mais elles le connaissaient pour avoir retenu son portrait. Il s'agissait d'Alhena, une hackeuse réputée assez douée. L'heure tournant et conscientes de l'épée de Damoclès pendant au dessus de leur tête sous la forme d'un système de défense pouvant se réactiver à tout moment, Dry fit un signe à sa comparse, attrapa le deuxième poignard accroché à sa botte et avança dans la pièce à pas de loup. Elle marcha sur une latte du plancher qui grinça de façon très sonore.

Ce fut comme si le temps ralenti. Au moment où elle entendit le bruit tonitruant que fit son pied en écrasant la vieille planche de bois, elle su que les choses allaient déraper. Alhena se retourna en un sursaut, révélant un visage, bien que joli, assez banal. Le plus marquant étant les lunettes noires et carrées qu'elle portait et les électrodes et mitaines semblables à celles de Dabidouuw, probablement reliés au matériel informatique qui emplissait la chambre. Dry ne perdit pas plus de temps et s'élança vers sa cible qui n'était plus qu'à quelques pas. Malheureusement cette dernière eu le temps de crier avant que sont assaillante soit sur elle.

-Linna ! Hurla-t-elle, les yeux emplie de terreur.

Enfin Dry atteignit sa cible et planta sans cérémonie un de ses poignards en plein cœur de la hackeuse. Celle-ci ne sembla pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, mais avant même qu'elle n'ait touché le sol, elle était morte. La dernière parcelle d'humanité qui restait chez la tueuse eu pitié d'elle pendant une fraction de seconde. Seulement une fraction. Après quoi elle se tourna vers sa camarade qui n'avait avancé que de quelques pas dans la pièce, une flamme au creux de la main, prête à être déployé en brasier. Avant que l'une d'elle ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, une autre jeune fille déboula dans la pièce.

Elle avait les cheveux châtain très clair, relevés au dessus de la tête en un chignon orné d'une fausse fleur bleu. Elle avait des yeux bleus et une robe également bleue. Même ses ballerines étaient bleues, remarquèrent les infiltrées. Il s'agissait de Linna, leur seconde cible, eurent-elles le temps de songer avant que celle-ci ne réagisse. Elle poussa un cri aigu voyant Alhena au sol, une tache de sang grandissant sous elle. Ses yeux virèrent progressivement au rouge.

-Vous … vous l'avez tuée !

Et elle se jeta sur l'infiltrée la plus proche d'elle, soit L.D. qui ne bougea pas, comme figée de terreur, ne voyant pas venir la courte lame courbe. Les muscles tétanisés, elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux de ceux ayant virés au rouges de son adversaire. Soudain, juste avant de recevoir la lame en pleine poitrine elle se fit bousculer. Elle tituba plus loin et sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Un champ de terreur. La fille en bleu savait créer des champs émotionnels. Elle vit alors Dry se battre, ou plutôt se défendre tant bien que mal, ayant à lutter contre la création de terreur et visiblement moins bien entrainée que son adversaire. Elle avait déjà perdu deux poignards qui avaient disparus dès qu'elle n'y avait plus prêté attention.

Se reprenant, L.D. recréa la flamme qui avait disparue sous sa perte de concentration, perturbée par le champ de peur. Elle attendait une ouverture. Sa camarade le remarqua avec soulagement, mais cela lui couta cher. Linna profita de sa brève déconcentration pour passer sa garde et planta sa lame dans son épaule gauche. Dry hurla, et embrouillé par la douleur, elle ramena sa jambe entre elle et son adversaire et lui donna un violent coup de pied. Linna fut envoyé au milieu de la pièce, arrachant le poignard de la chair de son ennemie. La température grimpa brusquement et à la place de la jeune fille en bleu il n'y avait plus qu'une torche enflammée et hurlante. Heureusement son agonie fut rapide, le feu de L.D. étant très fort et corosif.

Une horrible odeur de chaire brulée se rependit dans la chambre, manquant de faire vomir la blessée. Cette dernière posa un genou au sol, portant la main à sa blessure. Une sensation poisseuse l'informa qu'elle était aussi grave que ce qu'elle l'imaginait.

-Les filles ! S'exclama Dabidouuw dans leurs oreillettes. Je ne sais pas où vous en êtes mais le système de défense va se réactiver dans quelque secondes. Je n'arrive pas à le retarder.

-On dégage, répondit L.D., Dry est blessée, pas le temps de se planquer.

-Ca va, reprit la blessée en se relevant, je vais bien. Mais on a fait un boucan de tous les diables, les gardes vont rappliquer.

-T'inquiète pas de ça, répliqua sèchement la plus jeune, je m'en occupe. Contente-toi de me suivre et de ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

Quiconque ne connaissant pas la jeune fille aurait été choqué de l'indifférence apparente qu'elle exprimait pour sa camarade, mais cette dernière la savait très préoccupée de son état. Elle avait simplement une manière bien à elle de le montrer. La tête commençant déjà à lui tourner, elle se mit à rire doucement.

-Si seulement je pouvais _vraiment_ tomber dans des pommes.

-On y va, dit sa complice sans tenir compte de sa remarque et la prenant par le coude pour la faire avancer. Prépare-toi à démarrer Lardon, on arrive au plus vite.

-Comprit, je fais chauffer le moteur, répondit l'interpelée.

Les deux infiltrées sortirent de la chambre, et à peine en dehors elles entendirent les gardes arriver par le couloir précédemment emprunté. Ils commençaient à sortir leurs armes en leur criant de lever les mains. Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres de la plus jeune. Les deux hommes lâchèrent leurs armes comme brulés par celle-ci. Sa camarade prit une moue réprobatrice.

-Ce ne sont pas des créatifs L.D., dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-J'allais pas les laisser nous tirer dessus, répliqua-t-elle avant de se concentrer et faire apparaitre un mur de béton en plein milieu du couloir. Aller on se grouille, tu pisse le sang.

-Non, tu crois ? Dit ironiquement la concernée.

N'ayant plus qu'une direction, les deux infiltrées se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre au bout du couloir. Par chance, elles se retrouvaient du coté de la brèche et n'ayant plus besoin de se faire discrètes elles seraient rapidement au loin. La plus jeune ouvrit les battants vitrés et fit signe à sa camarade de passer devant. Celle-ci, franchi le rebord avec aisance malgré sa blessure et se réceptionna deux mètre plus bas sans encombre. Sa camarade la rejoignit juste après de la même manière.

-On fonce ! Ma création s'efface déjà.

Elles se mirent à courir sur la pelouse en direction de la brèche. La fin de leur expédition était proche. La sortie n'était plus qu'à quelques pas quand Dry trébucha, affaiblie par la perte de sang. La tête lui tournant et haletant, elle tomba au sol. Sa camarade s'arrêta et fit demi-tour. Elle la releva et la porta presque, passant son bras valide sur ses épaules, en direction de leur sortie, ralentissant de ce fait la cadence.

-Bordel Dry ! Siffla-t-elle. C'est pas le moment de flancher.

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir, répliqua la blessée.

Elles franchirent la brèche sans encombre et arrivaient en vu de la voiture, quand les deux infiltrées entendirent des bruits de course derrière elles. L.D. jura et accéléra la marche, entrainant sa camarade qui serrait les dents pour suivre le rythme.

-Lardon, haleta la plus jeune, on est suivit.

-T'occupe pas de ça je gère, répondit la fille visible au loin à son volant. Amène juste Dry jusqu'ici.

-Hé ! Parlez pas de moi comme si j'étais déjà morte !

Aucune des deux ne répondit. Les fuyardes sentirent derrière elle une création se former. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir se qui s'y passait. C'était la spécificité de leur camarade dans la voiture. Elle créait une sorte de rideau visuel duquel elle retirait progressivement les couleurs, d'abord le rouge, puis le vert et enfin le bleu. L'effet était spectaculaire puisqu'on avait l'impression de voir les couleurs couler vers le haut, s'envolant en volutes coloré. Le tableau alors noir et blanc devient facile à manipuler – d'après elle – et elle modifie les traits, déplaçant l'endroit où l'on voyait les personnes ou la route. C'était une capacité très utile pour couvrir leurs fuites.

Enfin, les deux fuyardes atteignirent le véhicule. La plus jeune fit grimper à l'arrière sa camarade blessée et la suivit. Un coup de feu retenti, passant loin d'elles grâce au brouillage visuel. Leur complice au volant n'eu pas besoin d'encouragement supplémentaire pour enfoncer la pédale d'accélération. La diversion visuelle fonctionna à merveille, et bientôt, Lardon repris une conduite plus calme.

-Comment ça va derrière ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Parfait, répondit Dry, mise à part que je vais m'évanouir.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, un voile noir descendit sur ses yeux et elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

 _o0o_

 _Voilàààààààà !  
_

 _J'espère que ça vous aura autant plu que je me suis éclaté à le faire._

 _La suite arrive aussi vite que possible !_


End file.
